10 Razones para odiar a una pelirroja
by moonita
Summary: .. y un sinnumero de intentos por conquistar al ojiverde .. bueno, pues que les digo, es un Harry/Hermione.. si adoran por encima de todas las cosas a Ginny, no se si les vaya agradar mucho..jiji, el titulo lo dice, no?..diversion garantizada, jajaja...
1. Chapter 1

**10 razones para odiar a una pelirroja…. (Y un sinnúmero de intentos para conquistar al ojiverde)**

Hermione Interior: Lo sé, lo sé... Se que Ginny no tiene la culpa de ser cómo es...Pero por que yo no puedo ser un poco cómo ella?... Es decir, hago todo lo posible por gustarle a Harry tal y cómo soy, pero francamente parece no funcionar...¿Acaso espera que me pinte el cabello de rojo y finja saber de Quiddich?

_**1ª Razón: Por que no importa cuan temprano te levantes para arreglarte, ella SIEMPRE se verá mejor que tu.**_

Hermione Granger salía apresurada a desayunar, era el primer día de clases y no podía irse sin desayunar…Oh, cielos… pero es que había perdido tanto tiempo arreglándose ese maldito cabello que se esmeraba en esponjarse… ¡¡esa poción alisadora si que hacía milagros!!... a pero como se tardaba en prepararla…No importaba, incluso irse sin desayunar a clases valía la pena si él, si tan sólo él, le dedicara una de sus inquietantes miradas…

Casi llegando a la mesa de Griffindor, lo pudo divisar….se encontraba como siempre, rodeado de un montón de amigos que aun después de tanto tiempo juntos, lo miraban como si fuese de otro mundo, sus ojos verdes trataban en vano de pasar desapercibidos tras sus anteojos…y ahí iba ese constante gesto de rascarse la cabeza como si estuviera pensando algo muy difícil, seguido de ese inútil intento de aplastarse los rebeldes cabellos que en opinión de Hermione, y de toda la comunidad femenina del colegio, le hacían lucir en extremo atractivo.

Caminó con nerviosismo hacia la mesa, al lugar vacío que estaba en medio de Ron y Harry, esperando que en cualquier momento este último volteara y le dedicara a ella solita una enorme sonrisa.

Con un suspiro profundo al sentarse, y resignada a pasar otro día haciendo de la mejor amiga, se sentó y saludo como siempre a sus "amigos".

—Hola Chicos…¿Tienen ya el horario..?

—Eh…

Justo cuando estaba por contestarle su gran amor platónico…entiéndase Harry Potter… Esa pelirroja que en cualquier otro momento hubiera llamado "amiga" les interrumpió captando por completo la atención de los chicos, y de paso la suya adjuntando su mirada resentida.

—¡¡Chicos!!..Que bien que los encuentro…McGonagall me ha pedido que les entregue sus horarios y…

—¿No le falta algún pedazo de tela a tu falda…?... Me parece que has olvidado el resto en tu habitación, hermanita—Le dijo pomposamente y hasta cierto punto celoso Ron.

—¿A que te refieres?... A mi me parece que esta completita…y mucho mejor que el año pasado, si te confieso la verdad.—Le contestó fría Ginny Wesley, la pelirroja causa del presente fic.

—Totalmente de acuerdo contigo… Se te ve muy bien Ginny—Apoyo Harry sonriendo seductoramente.

—Gracias Harry!!—Le dijo Ginny sonrojándose un poco—Por cierto, ¿podría hablar contigo, McGonagall me pidió que te diera algunos avisos en privado?

Esta bien, esto ya era mucho más de lo que estaba acostumbrada a soportar…¡¡ÉL!!.. él le había dicho a esa horrible pelirroja que esa micro falda se le veía bien…por favor, si más apretada ni aunque se le hubiera pintado…¡¡y ella se había esmerado tanto en arreglarse el cabello…para que él no se diera cuenta!!... El colmo…

—¡¡Esto es el colmo!!—Pensó en voz alta Hermione, sin darse cuenta de que Ron seguía a su lado, esperando que Harry terminara de hablar con su hermana de quien sabe que cosas…

—¡¡Lo sé!!—Dijo Ron.

Hermione contuvo la respiración, Exactamente…¿Qué había querido decir con "Lo sé"… ¿acaso era tan evidente que ella se moría por Harry? …De seguro que Ron ya se había dado cuenta…

—¿Cómo es posible que se atreva a salir con esa minifalda?... ¡¡NI siquiera me pidió permiso..?— Continuó Ron Indignado.

Fiuu!!... Falsa Alarma, Hermione… Más cuidado para la próxima……!!!!!!!... AAAaaaaY.. ¡¡¡al diablo con el cuidado!!!.. ¿Cómo iba a tener cuidado?... Había pasado tanto tiempo frente al espejo arreglándose tanto, para que Harry ni lo notara, estaba lívida… Ginny había ganado esta vez… Pero no se daría por vencida tan fácil…

Tratando de conservar la compostura, y lo más digna y elegante que pudo, Hermione se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a Ron:

—Me adelantare, no quiero llegar tarde y parece que Harry esta muy entretenido con tu hermana… Nos vemos luego.

Y sin dejar que el pelirrojo contestara salió apresuradamente, metida en sus pensamientos…Tanto, que ni se fijo cómo un alto moreno ojiverde se quedaba idiotizado mientras la observaba salir del Gran Comedor…

—¿Harry?.. ¿Me estas escuchando?—Preguntó indignada Ginny.

—eh?... ¡¡Ah!!... Discúlpame… ¿Y dices que no me puedo negar?—Reaccionó Potter volviendo al misterioso tema sobre el que discutían.

**********************************************************************

Ooooolap!!!... Bueno, pos aquí me tienen de nuevo con otra de mis locas historias, ya ven, ora me dio un no se que, que que sé yo, que se me antojo escribir una Comedia Rosa… sin un tiempo definido, sin un Voldemort al cuál matar, una simpatiza utopía escrita en la mayoría de las veces en voz de Hermione Granger, quien cómo muchas chavas, incluyéndome yop, hace hasta lo imposible para que el tipo aquel nos pele, y el a veces ni en cuenta, o a veces si se da cuenta y no nos dice nada de nada… Y no se cual de las dos es peor…

Entonces, ahí esta el primer capitulo, o la primera razón, porfas diganme que tal esta sale?...Traducción: Dejen muchas muchas críticas, aunque sean jitomatazos!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey!..

Gracias por los RR.. si los leí, están fantásticos, jiji.. Aunque no tengo la más remota idea de cómo se contestan o que.. en fin, esto de ser nueva aquí.. mmm.. debo decirles que en realidad pensaba actualizar cada semana.. Pero como no me pude resistir a subir este capitulo hoy, aquí esta..

**2ª Razón: Por que por alguna extraña razón, ÉL me pide consejos sobre chicas a mí, pero los utiliza con ELLA.**

Hermione estaba exhausta, acababa de salir de su última clase, Runas Antiguas, y se encontraba en la sala común de Griffindor hipotéticamente desparramada sobre un sofá, meditando sobre esperar o no a los chicos para ir a comer, y anhelando con todas sus fuerzas encontrar un hechizo para no tener que bajar las escaleras para llegar al Gran Comedor…

De pronto, el retrato de la Señora Gorda se abrió, dejando pasar a un despeinado chico moreno de ojos verdes. En cuanto Hermione se dio cuenta, trató de colocarse rápidamente en una posición más decente, y espero ansiosa a que Harry se acercara, dedicándole la mejor de las sonrisas, cosa que esta vez él si notó, aunque no de la manera esperada.

—Hola Hermione…eh… ¿Te sucedió algo?...

—¿Por qué lo dices?—Preguntó extrañada la castaña.

—Bueno… es que cuando llegue… eehh.. Tenías una cara extraña.

—Ahh… ¿Sí?..—Contestó sonrojándose la castaña… Osh!!, ¿es que acaso nunca se iba a dar cuenta de que se moría por él?

—Sí…Oye Hermione… ¿te puedo preguntar algo?—Le interrogó misteriosamente Potter.

—Sí… sí, claro…—Respondió emocionada Hermione… ¿Sería posible?... ¿UN milagro?.. ¿Por fin Harry se interesaría en ella?...

—Eh… bueno, es que hay una chica que me gusta y… este…

Oh, dios, ¿Acaso se le estaba declarando?...Respira Granger, respira o te desmayaras antes de que te pregunte…

—…yo quería saber si tu podrías ayudarme…ya sabes, darme consejos o decirme como les gusta a las chicas que las traten…

Oouch…Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad!!...No, por supuesto que no…Díselo Hermione… dile que se vaya al diablo por que tu no le ayudaras…y de paso grítale que es un idiota por no darse cuenta de que estas enamorada de él…

—Eh…Sí claro…Encantada… tu sólo pregunta Harry…¿Qué quieres saber?—Le contestó Hermione con una sonrisa totalmente fingida.

—Bien… pues lo primero es que no sé como acercarme a ella, por que cada vez que la tengo frente a mi… No se, las piernas me tiemblan y la lengua se me hace un nudo…

Callate, Hermione… No le puedes decir nada, por que sabes perfectamente que te escuchara e ira a poner en práctica tus consejos con otra…

—Eh… bueno, simplemente tranquilízate…no la busques, si te la encuentras por casualidad, sólo se tu mismo, salúdala y pregúntale de cualquier cosa… eso no es muy importante en realidad.

—Pero…—El moreno con un signo de interrogación pintado en el rostro estaba por preguntar algo…cuando desvió su mirada hacia cierta pelirroja que acababa de arribar a la sala común—Oh… espera Hermione… Necesito hablar un poco con Ginny… ¡¡No te vayas a ir por favor!!

Y sin decir más, Potter dejo ahí sola a la castaña, que se ponía peligrosa cada vez que presenciaba como Harry le prestaba más atención a Ginny…mientras Granger pensaba en las mil y una maneras de destruir a las pelirrojas… el moreno y la pelirroja mantenían una plática hasta cierto punto embarazosa, bueno, sólo para Harry:

—Y bien… ¿Cómo te fue?—Le interrogó Ginny.

—Bueno… no lo sé… Hice todo lo que me dijiste, pero creo que no funcionó… Hasta me pareció que Hermione estaba molesta conmigo—Respondió triste Potter.

—¿Pues que le dijiste Harry?—Preguntó asustada Ginny, temiendo que Harry hubiera metido la pata de la peor manera.

—Eh…este…¿Recuerdas que dijiste que a las mujeres les gusta que nosotros nos fijemos en su apariencia física?...

—Sí…

—Pues cuando llegue le dije que tenía una cara rara…

—¡¡¿QUÉ?!!—Gritó Ginny a punto de atacarse de la risa, sin considerar que Hermione la observaba sospechosamente desde su lugar.

—¡¡por que se veía cómo diferente…!!.. Más hermosa…pero diferente—Se excusó Harry.

—¿Y por que no le dijiste eso, que se veía más hermosa?—Preguntó exasperada la pelirroja.

—Pues por que…. ¡¡No lo sé Ginny, me pone nervioso!!...

—Ok, esta bien…por algo se empieza…Bueno y que mas le dijiste…

—Le dije que había una chica que me agradaba y le pedí consejos—Dijo orgullosamente Harry poniendo una tierna sonrisa ilusionada.

Ahí Ginny ya no soportó más y soltó una enorme carcajada que casi le hace caer al suelo, de no ser por que se apoyo en Harry (que conveniente no?)… cosa que a cierta castaña ya no le pareció y desvió su mirada.

—¿Qué?.... ¿tan mal estuve?—Se fingió enfadado Harry.

—Mmm… ¿Cómo te explico Harry…?... Si es cierta esa frase que dice que el Amor Idiotiza… Entonces tu estas muuuuuuuuy enamorado.

—Hey!!...¿Que estas insinuando pelirroja?—Le dijo Harry comenzando un contraataque de cosquillas.

'Suficiente'..pensó Hermione, parándose enfurecida y desapareciendo sin que el chico que estaba idiotizado por ella se percatara por culpa de cierta pelirroja.

**********************************************************************

Mmmm… bueno, sólo tengo dos palabras para ustedes: DEJEN CRÏTICAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Adore los comments pasados!!!.. muchas gracias… y aunque quise subirlo antes.. el internet se empeño en no dejarme, pero aquí esta.. por fin!!!!!!!!.. espero lo disfruten..

**3ª Razón: Por que yo vivo de ensaladas para no convertirme en ballena, pero ELLA se ataaaaaaaaasca de comida y cada día esta más flaca.**

—Hermione… ¿estas segura que no quieres pastel?—Preguntó un alto pelirrojo al lado de la chica, quien muy a su pesar no podía dejar de mirar el plato de su acompañante…

—No… no, gracias Ron, ya no tengo hambre..—Contestó Hermione a Ron, con una tonta excusa que ni ella misma se creía, y tratando de desviar el tema, preguntó—Oye, ¿has visto a Harry?... En toda la semana, no ha comido un día con nosotros…

—No… ha estado muy raro desde que volvimos al colegio, no hemos hablado mucho…—Contestó Ron mientras devoraba su enorme tarta de pastel, la quinta que se comía…

—Y por cierto… ¿Tu hermana?... Tampoco ha venido a…

En ese instante una llamativa pelirroja hizo su aparición al Gran Comedor del brazo de un atractivo moreno ojiverde, ambos riéndose y haciendo caso omiso a las curiosas miradas de gran parte del alumnado…

—Hola Chicos—Saludó Harry.

—Hola amigo… —Saludo alegre el pelirrojo, mientras le hacía un lugar a su hermana a su lado y el moreno se sentaba enfrente.

Hermione no contestó, le fulminó con la mirada, para luego desviar su atención a cierta pelirroja que desde hace unos días no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Pero se olvido de todo lo anterior cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, y como lo hacía… ¿Qué quería? ¿Volverla loca?... Se estaba tragando (por que Hermione dudaba que a esa velocidad se pudiera masticar) un plato rebosante de carne y papas…

—¿Tenías hambre Ginny?—Pregunto Granger fingiendo amabilidad, y esperando por dentro que toda esa carne se le multiplicara en kilogramos…

La chica le miró sorprendida, interrumpiendo su ritual de "Pienso acabarme todo lo que este en esta mesa"…

—No… en realidad últimamente no he tenido mucho apetito, Hermione..¿Por que lo preguntas?—Dijo Ginny con mirada confundida.

—No… Por nada—Le contestó con una sonrisa no muy convincente la castaña, mientras trataba de mirar a cualquier lugar que no fuera la mesa de Griffindor… algo tenía que haber hecho en sus vidas pasadas para que Merlín le castigara de esa forma…Si ella se hubiera comido todo eso, tal vez al día siguiente bajaría rodando las escaleras…

Pensaba en todas esas cosas mientras observaba sin mucho interés la mesa de Ravenclaw, mirando rostros aquí y a ya, hasta que sorprendida se topó con un par de ojos azules que le habían estado observando y le mantuvieron la mirada cuando ella se dio cuenta… Sonrojada, volvió rápidamente la cabeza hacia su mesa, dejando escapar una corta sonrisa.

—… ¿Tu qué opinas Hermione?—Le preguntó Harry.

—¿Eh?—Preguntó despistada y roja como tomate la castaña…—Discúlpame, estaba distraída, ¿decías?

—Bueno, te pregunte tu opinión sobre hacer una fiesta esta noche, después de todo es viernes…

—¿Qué fiesta?.. ¿Por qué? ¿Celebramos algo?—Preguntó confundida la chica.

—¿Dónde has estado Hermione? ¿No escuchaste nada de lo que Harry nos contó? McGonagall lo acaba de nombrar Capitán del Equipo de Quiddich!!!!! … Ginny lo propuso!!!... ¿No eras tu la que se preguntaba tanto que habían estado haciendo esta semana?—Le explicó Ron.

—Oh!..¿Enserio?..¡Que Bien!—Dijo Hermione sin poner ni demasiado entusiasmo y mucha menos atención, mientras volteaba casi por instinto hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, para comprobar que ese chico la seguía observando…—Eh… Chicos, voy a la biblioteca, necesito un libro para la tarea de Runas… ¡¡Nos vemos luego!!

Y sin más, se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta del gran Comedor…

Harry la observó marcharse intrigado, tratando de encontrar una explicación su raro comportamiento, y no tardó mucho en encontrar un por que, por cierto, un guapísimo "por que", si quieren mi opinión: antes de que Hermione saliera del Gran Comedor, un chico alto, de tez blanca, cabello oscuro y lacio, y unos impresionantes ojos azules le alcanzó tomándola del brazo y sonriendo nerviosamente…

**********************************************************************

—¡¡Soy un imbécil!!... ¿Como se me ocurrió pensar que ella se interesaría en mí?—Le contaba Harry a la pelirroja, ambos se dirigían por un túnel hacia cierto pueblo mágico cerca del castillo…

—Harry, eres un paranoico, ese chico sólo estaba hablando con ella… Por que no olvidas eso y te concentras en la fiesta.. "TU FIESTA"—Le dijo Ginny tratando de sonar convincente, aunque ella misma había visto a Hermione sonrojarse mientras el chico le observaba…

—Tienes razón—Concluyó Potter, y la chica le miro sorprendida…

—¿Enserio?—Preguntó Ginny…

—Sí… Me comprare una botella de wisky de fuego y me embriagare hasta que se me olvide….

—¡¡¡Harry!!!

—¿Qué?

**********************************************************************

Jijiji… No se ustedes, a mi me ha gustado el final… Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia!!... En fin, quiero agradecer de nuevo sus comentarios, es increíble la forma en que cada uno de ellos te levanta el ánimo, y aprovechando, ya que sale el tema:

DEJEN RRS, PORFIS; PORFIS; PORFIS; SIP????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**4ª Razón: Por que he esperado toda la noche a que salga una sola canción que pueda bailar con ÉL, y a ÉL se le ocurre sacarla a bailar a ella justo con esa canción.**

En la sala común de la casa de Griffindor todo era tensión, los alumnos, y aun más las alumnas, esperaban ansiosos el arribe del nuevo Capitán de Quiddich, que no era otro que el controversial y para nada común Harry Potter, y es que Ginny Wesley se había encargado de que cada miembro de Griffindor, hasta el más despistado, se enterara de que esa noche Harry Potter ofrecería una fiesta para celebrar su nombramiento.

Los rumores indicaban que esa sería la fiesta del año, y las apuestas apuntaban a que esa noche, Harry no sólo conseguiría el titulo de Capitán, sino también el "Sí" que terminaría por definir su ya sospechado romance con la hermana de su mejor amigo, la pelirroja Ginny Wesley.

Ron y Hermione, que apenas estaban enterados del asunto, estaban sentados en una esquina de la sala, intentando pasar inadvertidos, y sin lograr esquivar las constantes preguntas acerca del paradero de su amigo.

—Estoy harta—Se quejó Hermione dejando caer su botella de cerveza de mantequilla al suelo—A la próxima chica que me pregunte si Harry esta enamorado de Ginny le estrellare los restos de esa botella en la cara…

—Tranquilízate Hermione…—Intentó controlarla Ron con temor, pero la castaña le cortó

—¿Cómo esperas que me tranquilice?, parece que lo único que tienen en la cabeza es Harry, y la linda pareja que harían él y tu hermana…

—Dime Hermione, ¿que te molesta más, el hecho de que vengan a preguntarnos por él cada cinco segundos, o que tal vez él en verdad este saliendo con Ginny? —Le preguntó el pelirrojo explotando por fin, levantándose de su asiento para quedar frente a ella.

Hermione se quedo sin aliento, Ron le había gritado, le miraba a los ojos cansado, y no sólo eso, ahora si se había dado cuenta, incluso algo le decía que ya hacía bastante que la había descubierto.

Cuando por fin su voz parecía haber regresado a su cuerpo, la castaña intentó contestar, sin embargo, su voz se perdió cuando sus ojos se encontraron con una mirada esmeralda que venía entrando, el chico que ella, y todos en ese lugar, estaba esperando, y que para desagrado de Hermione, venía acompañado de cierta cabecilla pelirroja que había terminado por alucinar.

La muchedumbre se abalanzó sobre Harry y Ginny.

Como siempre, el centro de atención, pensó Hermione, mientras decía:

—Tal para cual.

La música comenzó a sonar desde la grabadora mágica, propiedad de Seamus, y el ambiente aumentó mientras chicos y chicas se levantaban a bailar.

Hermione tomó su segunda botella de cerveza de mantequilla mientras hacía el intento de volver a su sombría esquina.

—Oh, Hermione, por favor… ¿Ni siquiera lo vas a ir a felicitar?—Preguntó exasperado Ron mientras la observaba sentarse.

—Ya lo felicite—Contestó la chica, mirando rencorosa al nuevo Capitán de Griffindor, que tampoco se había acercado hacía ellos, no por que no quisiera, sino por que aun intentaba atravesar el bullicio que tenía encima. —En el desayuno ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Si tú llamas a eso felicitación….Olvídalo. Yo si lo voy a felicitar—Terminó Ron, dirigiéndose hacia Harry y dejándola sola.

Bueno, ¿Y que esperaba que hiciera?, ¿Correr a sus brazos y decirle lo orgullosa que estaba?... Esta bien, esta bien, en circunstancias normales lo abría hecho… Pero estaba con ella, había llegado con ella, y en ese instante la estaba abrazando mientras le hablaba al oído… Oh, dios mío, Hermione no mires, se dijo a sí misma mientras cerraba los ojos imaginando lo bien que se verían sus manos apretando fuerte el cuello de esa terrible pelirroja…

Harry la observaba de lejos, intrigado mientras la veía cerrar los ojos y sonreír maliciosamente, ¿Qué Rayos estaría pensando?, seguro en él no, puesto que ni siquiera lo había ido a saludar, de seguro estaba pensando en ése imbécil de Ravenclaw, maldita sea, ¿que tenía ese estúpido que él no, eh? ¿Acaso él había visto siquiera alguna vez a un temible mago con cara de serpiente?

Ron y Ginny miraban a Harry preocupados, pues éste tenía todo el aspecto de cualquier borracho frecuente de cantina, apoyado en la pared, con la mirada perdida, y por supuesto, con su botellota de wisky de fuego en la mano, ya casi sin líquido en su interior.

La fiesta daba sus últimos suspiros antes de terminar por completo, y ahora en la improvisada pista de baile, sólo quedaban las parejas, que disfrutaban del final de una balada romántica y en extremo cursi.

Hermione escuchó los acordes de esa canción, la que la volvía loca, en la que había estado pensando toda la noche, y la que le gustaba recordar cuando pensaba en Harry, cosa que ahora sucedía bastante a menudo. No pudo evitar mirar hacía donde él estaba, había pasado toda la fiesta intentando convencerse de que tal vez lo mejor sería olvidarse de él… Pero esa canción, es que esa canción le hacía volver a pensar en él inevitablemente, ¿Por qué no, Hermione?... Después de todo somos "Amigos", no?, pensó la castaña, y con ánimos renovados caminó hasta llegar donde él se encontraba.

—¿Quieres bailar Ginny?—Dijo el moreno visiblemente enojado, sin dejar responderle a la pelirroja y jalándole hacia la pista de baile, en el mismo momento que vio a la castaña acercarse.

Apenas podía caminar, sentía al mundo ir y venir bajo sus pies, pero no podía quedarse junto a ella, en ese estado, con una palabra que emanara de sus labios se lanzaría sobre ella besándole, y eso tal vez Hermione no se lo perdonaría… Sólo esperaba que Ginny pudiera perdonarle los pisotones que le estaba dando.

La pobre de Ginny estaba pasando el oso de su vida frente a las pocas personas que quedaban, pues dos de tres pasos Harry la pisaba o ella tropezaba con él, y roja de la vergüenza, intentaba convencer a Harry de que la soltara.

Mientras, Hermione entablaba conversación con Ron, o más bien Ron la escuchaba mientras se quejaba:

—Esa canción es mi favorita.

—Eh..Hermio..

—Y la esta bailando con ella Ron.

—Bueno, Hermio…

—¡¡MI FAVORITA!!

—Hermione….

—La voy a matar.

Ron la tomó del brazo, mientras le decía divertido:

—No creo que haga falta, Hermione, con lo que Harry le esta haciendo, mañana seguro no va a poder caminar. Y probablemente no quiera salir de su cuarto.

Y zash!!, antes de que Hermione pudiera darle alcance a la pelirroja, ésta se encontraba tirada en el suelo con Harry al lado. Las dos últimas parejas que quedaban se fueron doblándose de la risa, volteando para ver cómo Ginny se levantaba indignada.

—¡¡HARRY JAMES POTTER!!...esto es más de lo que puedo soportar, seré tu mejor amiga, pero…al diablo… ¡¡PUDRETE IMBECIL!! —Gritaba Ginny mientras se levantaba acomodándose la túnica y se iba para su habitación lívida.

A Hermione y a Ron les dolía el estómago de tanto reír, y los continuos intentos de Harry por pararse no ayudaban, así que como su situación no mejoraba, el ojiverde optó por quedarse en el piso, tirado boca arriba.

—Nos vemos, Harry, Hermione—Dijo el pelirrojo cuando tuvo suficiente de burlarse de su mejor amigo, tomó su sweater y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

—Pero Ron… ¿y Harry?—Le intentó detener la castaña.

El pelirrojo volteó desde la puerta de su dormitorio y le dijo…

—Bueno, Harry es mi mejor amigo, pero no lo quiero tanto como para intentar subirlo hasta acá…En realidad, no es mi tipo ¿sabes?... Tal vez si fuera rubio…

—¡¡RON!!—Le reclamó Hermione.

—¡Buenas Noches Hermione!—Le gritó Ron desde su habitación antes de cerrar la puerta.

Hermione quedó sola en la sala común, con Harry tirado a sus pies…jijiji….literalmente con Harry tirado a sus pies, así que se acerco a su cabeza y se sentó a su lado, mirando como sus ojos verdes trataban de enfocarla. El chico extendió su brazo intentando alcanzar sus rizos.

—¿Hermione?... ¡hola Hermione!...—Balbuceo Harry mientras sonreía con cara de idiota medio perdido.

—Hola Harry— Le contestó la castaña dedicándole una tierna sonrisa… Increíble, incluso borracho me parece adorable…pensó la chica.

—Que linda eres Hermione… Eres más linda que… que… que Hanna…—Le dijo Potter incorporándose para sentarse a su lado.

—Bueno, considerando que Hanna tiene la cara llena de espinillas y la nariz torcida…supongo que puedo considerar eso un cumplido…—Dijo Hermione más para si misma que para Harry. Nunca había imaginado lo divertido que era platicar con un borracho, y si además el borracho estaba tan guapo… ¿Cómo abandonarlo a su suerte en la fría y peligrosa sala común?...

—Hermione…Hace frío, Hermione ¿no tienes frío?..—Le susurró Harry abrazándola con la excusa más pobre que pudo haber encontrado… (En lo personal odio esa excusa, adoro el abrazo!)..

Esta bien… aquí termina lo divertido, pensó la chica cuando sintió el brazo del moreno alrededor de su cintura y su cabeza sobre su pecho…

—¡¡Harry!!... No hace frío, suéltame Harry….¿Harry?

El chico oyó perfectamente su voz llamándole, pero ahora que había recuperado un poco la conciencia, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de tenerla cerca fingiendo que no sabía lo que hacía… ya se excusaría diciendo que estaba borracho… Fingió estar dormido al tiempo que se acercaba más a ella.

Hermione dejó de llamarle cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba profundamente dormido, pero intentó zafarse de sus brazos… Estaba tan perdidamente enamorada de él, que dormido y todo la ponía nerviosa… ¿Qué ganaba ella soportándolo borracho? ¿Acaso no volvería al día siguiente a los brazos de su horrorosa pelirroja? Era cruel quedarse junto a él, sabiendo que sólo borracho le prestaba atención.

Se recorrió unos centímetros sin lograr que Harry la soltara, cada que se alejaba tan sólo unos milímetros el chico se aferraba a ella con más fuerza a ella, así que comenzó a dudar de que él realmente estuviera dormido. Decidió quedarse estática por unos segundos y le miró directo a los ojos.

Harry sintió como ella dejo de moverse, y entreabrió un ojo para averiguar que sucedía.

—HARRY JAMES POTTER SUELTAME EN ESTE PRECISO INSTANTE O…

—Shhs!.. Hermione…me va a estallar la cabeza!...

—SUEL-TA-ME!—Reclamó la chica.

—No—Le sonrió Harry mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su boca.

—¿No?—Susurró Hermione perdiendo todo sentido de la razón al sentirlo tan cerca, casi rozando sus labios.

Él la sintió temblar cuando le acarició la mejilla, y sonrió encantado cuando ella cerró los ojos esperando ansiosa que la besara, se acercó despacio y tocó sus labios con los de ella suavemente, moviéndolos con una ternura que era exclusiva para ella… Definitivamente era ella… esa sensación al besarla mientras acariciaba su mejilla no la había provocado nadie, sólo ella…

**********************************************************************

Bueno…ahora si no me pueden reclamar un capitulo corto…aunque temo que me excedí un poquito…un poquitito nada más, jeje… En fin… debo admitir que en este capitulo no hubo tanta diversión y locuras como en los anteriores… aaaah… es que tenía que ser así…la razón 4 es así… de todos modos, si no les gustó, tienen derecho a dejarme jitomatazos virtuales!!!!!!!!... osease, dejen su RR!


	5. Chapter 5

**Carta de Hermione Granger a la autora de esta historia:**

Querida Autora:

Estoy muy decepcionada….debo decir que si hace unos días estaba encantada con la historia que escribes para mi, en estos momentos estoy tentada a despedirte… Llevo días, semanas, años esperando que actualices… ¿Qué te has creído, eh?... Reporteros de El Profeta y Corazón de Bruja no dejan de mandarme lechuzas preguntando si sigo viva… Escúchame bien, escritorita de fics raros, si no actualizas en este instante, juro que mandare a Kretcher a buscarte, y ten seguro que no se detendrá a darte tu merecido si se lo pido, pues él también esta picadísimo con la historia y se pone muy mal cuando no actualizas…El pobre ha llorado todos estos días, esperando que nos sucederá a Harry y a mi… (De hecho, le rompió el cuello a Harry para que confesara, yo estoy escondida en la alacena)…

Envió mis más afectuosas maldiciones, cuídate de Kretcher y no vuelvas a desaparecer por tantos días:

Hermione Granger

**5ª Razón: Alguien esta enamorado de mi, Yo estoy enamorada de Otro, y el Otro enamorado de una Pelirroja…. ¡¡Maldita pelirroja!!....PARTE I.**

Hermione despertó sobre la alfombra de la sala común, con el brazo de Potter rodeándola, ella aún tenía la cabeza sobre su pecho, escuchaba su tranquila respiración y sentía el calor de su cuerpo… Así, abrazada a él, podría hacer cualquier cosa, era la reina del mundo… Aunque en el fondo sabía que no era real, aprovecharía los pocos segundos que le quedaban así. "Apenas salga el Sol, me levantare, iré a mi cuarto, y fingiré que nada ha sucedido..", se prometió a si misma.

Harry la sintió removerse a su lado, y algo le dijo que ya había despertado, se quedó quieto y aparentó seguir dormido, aunque en realidad llevaba algunos minutos acariciándole mientras pensaba seriamente en lo que sucedería ese día, ¿que sería lo mejor?.. Negarlo todo o confesar, esas eran sus alternativas, y aún no se decidía por una, todo dependía de la actitud de Hermione…Mientras tanto, lo único que le preocupaba en ese momento era seguir fingiendo que ella le pertenecía…

Los primeros rayos del Sol iluminaron parte de la sala, y Granger supo, muy a su pesar, que era momento de levantarse. Con cuidado quitó el brazo del chico y lo acomodó sobre su costado, se dio la vuelta para observarlo antes de irse… "Oh, cielos, es tan guapo… Seamos sinceras Hermione, un chico como él, ¿Contigo?… Jamás, sólo borracho.. Sólo borracho" se repitió a sí misma, tal vez si sería lo mejor olvidarse de él…

Se levantó y camino sigilosamente hasta su cuarto. Cruzando los dedos para que Lavander y Parvatil siguieran dormidas, Hermione entro en la habitación. Los ronquidos de Parvatil la recibieron, y casi suelta una carcajada al pensar que por primera vez se alegraba de escucharlos… Decidió ir directo a la lucha para "comenzar" su normalísimo día, tomó lo primero que encontró de ropa de su baúl y se encerró por cerca de una hora en el baño.

Mientras tanto, en la sala común, un chico intentaba convencerse de que quedarse ahí recostado no sería bueno para su reputación, por mucho que Hermione Granger hubiera estado sentada en ese lugar hace tan sólo unos instantes antes. En contra de sí mismo, Harry se levantó, se echó su túnica al hombro y caminó directo a su habitación. Aunque para él no era tan prescindible encontrar a sus amigos dormidos, si deseaba que fuera así, lamentablemente él no tuvo tanta suerte como Hermione…

—¡¡¡Harry!!!—Gritó Neville.

—¿¿Dónde dormiste??—Atacó Dean.

—¿¡Con quien!?—Preguntó acertadamente Seamus.

Y las tres voces anteriores se unieron para preguntarle:

—¿¿Te tiraste a Ginny Wesley??—

—¡¡¡HEY!!!... Están hablando de mi hermana—Les cortó Ron desde su esquina, sin hacer mucho caso a ese comentario, pues sabía que era totalmente falso. Pero atento ante cualquier declaración de su amigo.

—¿Qué?... ¿A Ginny?, ¡¡claro que no!!—Se defendió el ojiverde.

El cuello de Ron se tenso, las palabras "¿A Ginny?, ¡¡claro que no!!" resonaron en su cabeza…eso quería decir que había sucedido "algo" con alguien más, y esa "alguien" no podía ser alguien más que…

—Entonces ¿A quien?—Preguntó Longbotoom. El pelirrojo giro su cabeza y miró celoso a Harry, esperando que respondiera.

—Ehh.. A nadie—Contestó Potter nervioso, la mirada que Ron le dirigía le intrigaba, si no fueran amigos hubiera jurado que estaba a punto de golpearlo…

**********************************************************************

Hermione salió completamente arreglada del baño, y se encontró con las fastidiosas caras de sus compañeras esperándola…

—¡¡Hermione!! ¿a que hora llegaste ayer?... Estuvimos esperándote—La saludó Lavander.

—¿eh?—Contestó Hermione, fingiendo no haber escuchado y dispuesta a no contestar esa pregunta.

—Bueno, eso no importa… Queríamos preguntarte, ¿es cierto que hoy tienes una cita con Christian?—La interrogó Parvatil

¿Christian?... La Hermione interior comenzó a buscar en su agenda… Christian, Christian… me suena….

—¡¡¡OH, POR DIOS, CHRISTIAN!!—Gritó Hermione.

—Si, Hermione… ese apuesto chico de Ravenclaw…—Siguió Lavander, mientras ella y su amiga le dirigían una mirada que se entendía como "¿Ese bombón en verdad va a salir con esta cosa?"…

—Bueno, el caso es que nosotras queríamos saber si te podemos acompañar… ya sabes, para que Christian nos presente a sus amigos…—Continuó Parvatil sonriéndole cómo si fueran las mejores amigas…

Hermione, que desde que gritó no se había movido un solo centímetro, comenzó a vaciar su baúl mientras murmuraba para si misma "No tengo nada que ponerme, oh, Merlín, ¿Cómo lo pude olvidar?... Rayos, es que no tengo una maldita blusa que combine…"

—ehh… ¿Hermione?... ¿Qué dices?—Preguntó temerosa Lavander. A lo que recibió como única respuesta el portazo que dio Hermione, indicando que había vuelto a encerrarse en el baño con un nuevo cambio de ropa.

**********************************************************************

Harry y Ron bajaron a desayunar sin cruzar una sola palabra, aunque el moreno trataba de entablar conversación preguntando cosas cómo "¿te divertiste en la fiesta, Ron?, el pelirrojo contestaba con monosílabos como "Sí" o "No"… Así que Potter dirigió su atención a esperar a su otra "amiga", Hermione Granger, que extrañamente había demorado en bajar.

Justo después de que la correspondencia llegara, Hermione Granger entró con paso apresurado a sentarse al lado de Ron, apenas saludó con un obligado "Hola", y comenzó a desayunar lo primero que encontró lo más rápido que la compostura le permitió.

Cuando hizo ademán de levantarse, Ron la detuvo interrogándola…

—Hermione… ¿A dónde vas?...

—Bueno, es que hoy hay salida a Hogsmeade….—Contestó la castaña evitando la pregunta.

—¿y?...¿acaso piensas ir sola?... —intervino Harry mirándola intensamente, tratando de adivinar lo que pensaba.

—En realidad….—Comenzó Hermione…

—¡¡Hermione!!—La llamó alguien a sus espaldas, ella se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con el chico que la había llamado, Christian la saludó seductoramente con un beso en la comisura de los labios, a lo que granger no dijo nada, sólo se sonrojó. Potter y Wesley observaban la escena igual de lívidos, y con unas muecas que expresaban perfectamente unas enormes ganas de matar a ese Ravenclaw…

—¿Estás lista?—le preguntó Christian a la chica.

—Ah… —"Ay, pero que lindos ojos tiene… "pensaba soñadoramente Hermione "¿Qué fue lo que me preguntó..?"…—Sí… sólo subo por mi bolsa..

—Esta bien, te espero en las puertas del castillo—Le dijo Christian, sonriéndole antes de irse..

Hermione se despidió de los chicos antes de que comenzaran su interrogatorio y subió encarrerada a su dormitorio…

El moreno y el pelirrojo se pararon de sus asientos en cuanto su "amiga" salió de la vista, no necesitaron más que mirarse para saber lo que pensaban hacer ese día…

Christian los vio aproximarse, ya lo presentía, todos los chicos lo decían, meterse con Hermione Granger, era como querer salir con Harry Potter y Ron Wesley también… Por eso nadie se acercaba a la chica…

—Potter… Wesley…—Saludó frío el Ravenclaw. En cuanto lo tuvieron de frente, Harry y Ron se soltaron amenazándolo:

—¿Saldrás con Hermione?—Preguntó Ron.

—¿Qué intenciones tienes hacia ella?—Continuó Harry

—No permitiremos que la lastimes.

—Te romperemos todos los huesos si le tocas un pelo.

—Olvida los huesos, no tendrás ni uno cuando terminemos contigo.

Los chicos escucharon los tacones de una chica aproximarse, y no dudaron que era Hermione, así que cambiaron sus terroríficas muecas de enojo a unas amistosas e inocentes sonrisas. De Christian no puedo decir mucho, su color palideció considerablemente al terminar su "charla" con los amigos de Granger, pero intentó disimular, no pensaba retractarse.

—¿Chicos?... ¿Qué hacen aquí?—Preguntó sorprendida Hermione.

—Eh…Conocíamos a tu nuevo amigo—Se excusó Harry.

Hermione no contestó, los miró exasperada y se llevó a Christian. Asegurándose de que sólo ella y el Ravenclaw se subieran en ese carruaje…

—¿Te dijeron algo?...—Preguntó sospechando la castaña.

—No—

—Seguro?—Insistió Hermione.

—Sí… tranquila, no me dijeron nada…—Le convenció el chico, "Bueno, sólo que me matarán si te toco, pero nada grave", pensó en sus adentros el Ravenclaw.

**********************************************************************

Jijiji.. Bueno, como se me esta haciendo costumbre excederme en los capítulos, este esta dividido en dos… aquí esta la primera parte…. Y la segunda parte usted la puede conseguir ahora mismo por la módica cantidad de 20 RRS en este capitulo, llame ahora, y recibirá ahora a la autora de inmediato…. Jijijiji…no se crean, prometo no tardar en actualizar esta vez, pero pueden estar seguros que tardare mucho más si no me dejan sus comentarios!!!!!...jijiji… Esta bien, esta bien, lo confieso, veo demasiada TV… hEy!!!... hEy!!.. Tu, mocoso… devuélveme mi control remoto…hEy!!.....(la autora se levanta abandonando la historia para perseguir al enano que tiene por hermano)… Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

**5ª Razón: Alguien esta enamorado de mi, Yo estoy enamorada de Otro, y el Otro enamorado de una Pelirroja…. ¡¡Maldita pelirroja!!....PARTE II.**

**Titulo alternativo: ¡¡¡¡¡¿Tiene que venir a besarlo en frente de mi?!!!!!**

En un cuarto lúgubre y lleno en absoluto de oscuridad, detrás de una cama destendida y una pila de libros medio torcida, se podía distinguir una pequeña figura, escondía su cabeza tras de sus piernas encogidas, temblaba de pies a cabeza… esperando resignada que llegara aquel ser. Un sonido parecido a un CRACK anuncio la llegada de la temible criatura, con una puntiaguda nariz y enormes orejas, ese elfo llamado Kreatcher avanzó cuidadosamente hacia el lugar donde la chica se encontraba, ella abrió los ojos demostrando terror en su mirada, retrocedió hasta topar con la pared, y al ver al elfo sonreír de forma maligna supo que su momento había llegado…

—AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!!!!!—Un grito agudo salió de la garganta seca de la escritora mientras corría por toda la habitación con Kreatcher detrás de ella, sosteniendo una sierra electrica…

**********************************************************************

Una castaña y un apuesto moreno de ojos azules caminaban hacia esa cabaña pintada de rosa donde todas las parejas se reunían, en realidad el té que servían ahí no era muy bueno, pero el hecho de que un chico invitara a una chica a ese lugar era casi lo mismo a declararle su amor… Hermione sabía eso, estaba temblando de pies a cabeza cuando entraron al lugar, y el nerviosismo aumento al mirar a su alrededor y no ver más que parejas besándose… bueno, en realidad había algunos que más que besarse se succionaban mutuamente…

—Ven—La llamó Christian mientras la tomaba disimuladamente de la mano. Se sentaron frente a frente, con un pequeño ventanal al lado… el ambiente se había vuelto como el de toda película cursi, sólo faltaba el violinista a un lado, en fin, el chico sostenía la mano de ella entre las suyas y la miraba intensamente, pidieron dos tes y algunas galletas, pero no volvieron a pronunciar palabra, Hermione trató de evitar las miradas de Christian unos minutos, pero después no pudo evitar girar su cabeza y encontrarse con esos penetrantes ojos azules… Sintió cómo el se iba acercando a su boca, despacio, sentía cada respiración suya… cerró los ojos, quería quitarse, salir corriendo y dejarlo ahí sólo, pero su cerebro la engañaba y la confundía, imaginaba a Harry junto a ella, diciéndole cosas hermosas en un sitio perfecto donde no existieran las pelirrojas, el chico frente a ella se transformaba, y sus ojos se volvían verdes, su cabello ya no era lacio sino rebelde y de un negro profundo…

—Me gustas mucho Hermione—Susurró Christian justó antes de besarla y comenzar a explorar cada centímetro de su boca.

**********************************************************************

Harry y Ron llegaron a Hogsmeade con la misma desesperación en el rostro, buscaron cómo locos en medio pueblo sin encontrar a su presa…ejem, ejem… disculpen, quise decir a la cita de su mejor amiga, un tipo llamado Christian miembro de la casa de Ravenclaw y bastante engreído, según estos dos apuesto Griffindors…

Las neuronas en el cerebro de Harry regresaron de pronto a su cuerpo, y este se paro en seco y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria mientras le gritaba a Ron:

—¡¡Idiota!!... ¿Cómo no lo pensamos antes?... ¿A dónde van todos los enamorados de Hogwarts?..

Caminaron…que digo caminaron… Corrieron… que digo corrieron… Volaron…no, no esperen, Corrieron… corrieron hacia la casa de té de Madame "no tengo ni idea de cómo se llama"…y se encontraban a unos cuantos metros, cuando presenciaron una escena espantosa: Hermione y su horrible acompañante se acercaban peligrosamente…

—NOOOOOOOOO!!—Gritaron Ron y Harry al unísono mientras acortaban la distancia que aún los separaba de la puerta, entraron estrepitosamente, haciendo que la mayoría de las parejas se separaran y los miraran extrañados… La encargada del lugar se acercó hacia ellos y les preguntó temerosa:

—¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?...

Harry no pretendía en absoluto contestarle, hizo el intento de abalanzarse en dirección hacia donde se encontraba SU Hermione, pero el pelirrojo lo detuvo y se dirigió a la encargada:

—¿Nos puede dar una mesa por favor?

Caminaron hacía el fondo del lugar con todos los ojos de los presentes encima, todos, menos lo de Hermione, que después de haberse besado con Christian, no tenía cara para mirar a Potter.

Una vez sentados Harry y Ron, el lugar pareció volver a la normalidad, unas pocas parejas salieron… y Christian volvió a su papel de seductor susurrando palabras a una sonrojada Hermione Granger, que ni tonta ni perezosa puso en práctica la operación "Démosle celos a Potter, a ver que pasa"… Harry se paró en un par de ocasiones dispuesto destrozarle la cara al imbécil ese, pero el repentinamente maduro Ron Wesley le detenía tomándolo del brazo…

**********************************************************************

Los rumores corrían por todo el pueblo, cientos de chicas lloraban desconsoladamente por todas partes, la comunidad femenina había sido impactada sorpresivamente por una terrible noticia: Los chicos mas apuestos y varoniles de todo Hogwarts, aquellos que habían destacado por su gran valentía y caballerosidad, habían admitido públicamente la relación homosexual que seguramente habían escondido durante mucho tiempo… ¡¡¡Harry Potter y Ron Wesley gays!!!... Fuentes muy confiables habían informado a la población que estos chicos habían sido vistos entrando cariñosamente de la mano a la casa de té de una reconocida Madame, varios testigos afirmaban haber presenciado una escena donde el pelirrojo Ron "El rey" Wesley, guardián de la casa de Griffindor, masajeaba amorosamente el brazo de su pareja, el ojiverde Harry Potter, mejor conocido cómo el "Niño que Vivió"…

A Ginny Wesley le llego de viva voz de la informante el chisme, y aunque su primer impulso fue ponerse a llorar como todas las demás… pero por dios, pensar en que el asqueroso de su hermano era gay era una idea tan absurda!!!... así que se aferró a la idea que todo aquello era totalmente falso, y prefirió seguir el ejemplo de Santo Tomás, Hasta no Ver No Creer…

**********************************************************************

La puerta se abrió abruptamente por segunda vez en el día, y las parejas se detuvieron de nuevo, esperando encontrar otra pareja de chicos con una orientación sexual distinta a lo común, pero todos respiraron aliviados al ver sólo a Ginny Wesley en la puerta…

La pelirroja busco desesperada a Harry, y lo encontró en un rincón refunfuñando cosas inentendibles en voz baja mientras miraba receloso hacia donde se encontraban Hermione y un chico de Ravenclaw bastante cariñoso…Estuvo a punto de carcajearse como loca del alivio que sintió al darse cuenta de que el único motivo por el que Harry se encontraba en ese espantoso lugar era Hermione… Hermione para allá, que Hermione para acá, "—sabes Ginny?... Hermione me dijo esto, Hermione dijo aquello"… si tanto la quería, ¿Por qué no iba y se lo decía ahora?... Ojala ya dejaran de molestarla a ella… y entonces le salió a flote su Ginny malvada y se le ocurrió una magnifica idea, los cuernos se dibujaron sobre su cabeza y sonrió malvadamente…

Caminó sugerente hacia Potter, intentando captar su atención, le levantó el mentón, se sentó sobre sus piernas y se acercó a su boca despacio mientras el individuo en cuestión ponía cara de idiota… tomó su cara con las dos manos y le plantó un sucio, apasionado y asqueroso beso en la boca, mientras detrás de ella una castaña se paraba de su asiento lívida de celos.

**********************************************************************

Primer comentario: ¡¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, los siento, lo siento muchísimo!!...De verdad lamento no haber actualizado pronto, les aseguro que mi negra conciencia no deja de recordarme lo terrible que soy por abandonarlos por tanto tiempo… Piedad y Clemencia para esta pobre, humilde, joven, e inexperta escritora!!!...


	7. Chapter 7

**6ª Razón: Por que pretende ser mi amiga después de que besa frente a mi al chico que me trae loca.**

Harry se separó apenas un par de centímetros de la boca de Ginny sin acabar de comprender que sucedía, giró su cabeza en busca de Hermione, pero apenas se encontró con sus ojos, ella salió corriendo del lugar con una cara de "pocos amigos" que a cualquiera le daría miedo…

Todo había salido tal cual Ginevra Wesley lo había planeado, la pelirroja lamentaba el haber tenido que recurrir a métodos tan bajos, pero estaba segura de que sólo así esos dos tórtolas reaccionarían… Situaciones desesperadas, requieren medidas desesperadas…pensó Ginny, y después de sonreír culposamente a Harry salió del lugar en busca de Hermione.

Potter vio salir a la pelirroja detrás de Hermione, y volteó con Ron, pero antes de poderle decir algo, el chico le dio tremendo golpe con la izquierda que casi se estrella en el piso…

—¡¡Hey!!... ¿Qué te pasa?—Reclamó Harry.

—¡¡Besaste a mi hermana!!—Contestó Wesley

—¡¡Ella me besó!!—Se defendió Potter.

—Buen punto.

**********************************************************************

Alejada de todas las tiendas, Hermione sólo se paró cuando encontró una solitaria banca cerca de la Casa de los Gritos, se sentó en ella y liberó por fin las lágrimas que se venía guardando desde que saliera de ese horrible lugar. Aunque para su desgracia, no estuvo mucho tiempo sola, por que casi al instante llegó la pelirroja de sus pesadillas.

Ginny tocó el hombro de Hermione con la intención de que ésta se diera cuenta de su presencia, pero cuando Granger levantó la mirada sintió enormes deseos de salir corriendo porque los ojos de la castaña daban miedo del odio que reflejaban, a pesar de las lágrimas.

—¿Qué quieres?—Espetó una fría Hermione.

—Yo… bueno… yo vine a decirte que no tienes de que preocuparte, yo no estoy interesada en Harry…

Una desquiciada carcajada salió de la boca de Hermione… Eso si que era gracioso, Ginny venía a decirle a ella, Hermione Granger, que no estaba interesada en Potter cuando hacia menos de diez minutos la había visto besarlo frente a ella…¿Con quien creía que estaba hablando, con una tonta?....

—¿Disculpa?... ¿Qué no te interesa Harry?.... ¿Me crees idiota, o que?...—Respondió la castaña.

La pelirroja se removió nerviosa en su asiento, no contaba con que Hermione se portara tan indiferente con ella, después de todo, en algún tiempo habían sido muy buenas amigas… Ginny había esperado que Hermione le dejara explicarse…pero si seguía tan fría y distante, dudaba mucho que le creyera…

—No… por supuesto que no Hermione…yo…yo besé a Harry sólo por que…—Comenzó la Wesley.

—No me interesa Ginny… No quiero que me expliques por que Harry y tu se besaron… Además, no tienes por que hacerlo… Él y yo no somos más que amigos—Interrumpió amargamente Granger.

—Es que ese es el punto Hermione… yo …yo besé a Harry para que te dieras cuenta de que tu no lo puedes ver sólo como amigo… tu estas enamorada de él… y él esta enamorado de ti…—Se defendió Ginny.

Hermione se levanto de su asiento para darle la espalda a Ginny… ¿ahora que pretendía?... ¿Venía a burlarse de ella?... ¿Qué pasaría si aceptaba que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Potter?... De seguro Ginny soltaría una cruel carcajada y le diría una dolorosa frase como "¡¡Te la creíste!!... ¿Cómo puedes pensar que Harry se fijaría en ti?.."…. Pero… ¿y si era sincera?... ¿Y si de verdad Harry estaba enamorado de ella?.... "Basta Granger, sabes que eso no es posible" se dijo a si misma… se limpio la cara de las lágrimas que aun tenía y se giro para ver directo a los ojos a la pelirroja.

—¿Te parece divertido, Ginny?... Pues si, estoy enamorada de Harry—Dijo Hermione al tiempo que hacia una mueca parecida a una malévola sonrisa—Por mi puedes burlarte todo lo que quieras… No importa, de cualquier modo ya nada importa.

Y Hermione se marchó. Ginny miró cómo la castaña se alejaba hasta hacerse una pequeña mancha en el horizonte. Y a unos pasos de Ginny, escondido tras la maleza y el hierberío del lugar, un chico de brillantes ojos esmeralda observaba perdido en sus pensamientos, no había escuchado la plática completa, pues le había costado deshacerse de Ron para ir a buscar a Hermione, pero lo que había escuchado… en especial una frase pronunciada por los deliciosos labios de Hermione, esas palabras habían bastado para helarle el corazón por un segundo, y después hacerle el chico más feliz de Hogwarts… bueno, que digo de Hogwarts… de toda la comunidad mágica en el mundo.

Harry cerró los ojos y curvo los labios en una sonrisa recordando ese momento: "Pues si, estoy enamorada de Harry"… vaya que se escuchaba hermoso saliendo de la boca de Hermione.

**********************************************************************

Ya se, ya se… esta muy cortito… les prometo q subo pronto el sig…pero porfis porfis… sean buenos y dejen su critica… :D


	8. Chapter 8

**7ª Razón: Por que después de tooooodo lo que ha hecho, HARRY cree que ELLA es una buena persona… aunque la verdad ni eso pudo arruinar esta vez la felicidad de Hermione.**

PD: ¡¡¡Las penas con chocolate saben más ricas…. Y los besos tambien!!!…No, no estoy loca, lean el final del capi:)

Hermione llegó a Hogwarts exhausta, furiosa y sin una sola bolsa de compras en sus manos… horrible, un día horrible con una cita terrible. Lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era ahorcar a Ginny, pero como eso no era posible se conformó con sacar una enorme bolsa de ranas de chocolate de su baúl, se sentó frente a la ventana de la sala común, y comenzó a atragantarse con la mayor cantidad posible de calorías por segundo.

Cuando Harry entró a la Sala Común, encontró a su adorada dulcinea, entiéndase: Hermione Granger, en un sofá cubierto de envolturas, media rana de chocolate en la mano, y un montón de lágrimas en su rostro. Potter sabía de sobra que acercarse a la muchacha en el estado en el que se encontraba era muy peligroso, sobre todo por que él era el principal motivo de que ella se encontrara así. Pero vamos, era mucho más grande su deseo de volver a rozar esos labios, a pesar de que las piernas le estuvieran temblando cual si fueran de gelatina.

Después de casi una hora de encontrarse sola como hongo, Hermione supo que su soledad había sido interrumpida cuando sintió la mano de un chico sobre su hombro. Sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía esa mano, desde tan cerca era inevitable percibir el delicioso olor de su loción. Harry Potter se encontraba tras ella, junto con sus irresistibles ojos verdes.

—Hermione… es una pregunta tonta, pero.. ¿Estas enfadada?..

…¿Qué si estaba enfadada?... Si, Claro, era una pregunta muy tonta, una estupida pregunta.. ¿Enfadada? "Enfadada" era un adjetivo que se quedaba corto comparado con lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos…

Nada. Hermione no contestó nada. Ni siquiera se volvió para mirar a Harry. Pero el moreno no se desanimó, avanzó hasta tenerla de frente, la tomó de los hombros y le dijo claro y fuerte:

—Hermione. Necesitamos hablar de lo que pasó la noche de la fiesta.

Silencio. "Lo que paso la noche de la fiesta"… bueno, Hermione, tranquilízate, esa noche sucedieron muchas cosas, no necesariamente esta hablando de lo que sucedió cuando Él y Tu se quedaron solos después de la fiesta…Oh, dios… es solo que tengo el extraño sentimiento de que se trata justo de "eso"…

—¿Ahm.. A que te refieres?—Contestó Granger comenzando a palidecer.

Harry no pudo reprimir una sonrisa seductora, que logró que Hermione además de palidecer temblara, y contestó:

—Vamos linda, sabes perfectamente que estoy hablando de lo que ocurrió cuando todos ya se habían ido, lo que ocurrió cuando tu te quedaste sola conmigo.

—Oh… Bueno, Harry tu estabas borracho y yo…yo…

—Tu no Hermione.

Silencio de nuevo. Bueno, ¿Y que esperaba?... ¿Acaso tenía pintado en la cara algo así como "Hoy confesare mi amor por Harry"?... ¿De que se trata?...

—¿De que se trata?—Repitió Hermione en voz alta—¿Qué quieres?

Potter la tomó de las manos y la jaló obligándola a pararse, y dejando caer algunos restos de chocolate se acercó a su oído susurrando:

—¿No lo adivinas?, Hermione…

Me derrito…. Ok, ok… ese es comentario mío, omítanlo y sigamos con los pensamientos de Hermione… Merlín, ¿por que tiene que estar tan cerca?... ¿Cómo puede decirme eso cuando lo acabo de ver besándose con Ginny?... ¡¡Con Ginny!!.. ¿Y si esa sucia pelirroja le dijo algo?.. ¿Acaso todo esto no es mas que una broma para burlarse de mi un rato?...

Lágrimas. Malditas lágrimas, ojalá pararan, ahora aparte de burlarse de mi, va a sentir lástima…

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo—Dijo en voz baja Hermione, casi en un susurro.

…Harry la miró derramar unas pocas lágrimas más, hubiera querido girarse para no verla, le dolía tanto verla así… todo por su culpa… Genial Harry, mira el embrollo que haz provocado por estúpido…Pensó Potter mientras se alejaba un poco de la castaña…

—Hermione.. yo.. yo te escuche hablando con Ginny …

Él lo sabía, lo sabía todo. Basta de lágrimas Hermione…

—Ah, ¡¿si?!—Interrumpió Granger adoptando una pose cínica y algo desquiciada— Bueno, entonces si no vienes para que te declare mi amor… déjame pensar…ah… ¡¡ya se!!... Vienes a burlarte de mi... ¿No?... Pues sabes que, no tengo ánimos de soportarlo..

—Yo no vengo a burlarme Hermione—Le dijo Harry en un tono que le heló la sangre de tan frío—Hace algún tiempo, no se si lo recuerdas fuimos amigos, somos amigos muy por encima de lo que yo pueda sentir por ti en estos momentos…

Dejando de lado sus ironías, y con una sinceridad amarga en su voz, Hermione contestó:

—Lo que tu puedas sentir en esos momentos… ¿y que sientes en estos momentos, eh Harry?.. ¿Lástima?..No necesito que nadie sienta pena por mí, ¿sabes?... Cometí un grave error al enamorarme de ti, y no tienes idea de cómo me duele…Pero voy a estar bien y todo va a volver a la normalidad, volveremos a ser amigos y un día.. Cuando Ginny y tú se casen, yo voy a estar en su boda muy feliz por ustedes dos… (Esta bien, este bien, me emocione, soy algo dramática: P)

Una risa casi imperceptible salio de la boca del moreno, y un par de pasos bastaron para desaparecer la distancia que lo separaba de Hermione, con cuidado colocó su mano en la cintura de la chica y buscó con sus labios su cuello y le dio un beso… curvó los labios complacido al sentir a la castaña estremecerse y le susurró:

—Yo no me quiero casar con Ginny—Dijo mirándola con esos encantadores ojos verdes, tomó el mentón de la chica y acercó despacio sus labios a la boca de la castaña… Besarla de nuevo fue como volver a la vida, y sentir como los labios de Hermione se entreabrían para intensificar el beso no hizo más que aumentar su felicidad.. sus movimientos, aunque profundos, eran lentos… saboreo cada espacio de su boca intentando recordar cada detalle, prolongó ese momento cuanto pudo, y cuando sus pulmones reclamaron a gritos aire, muy a su pesar, ambos se separaron… sólo para que los oídos de Hermione escucharan la voz de Harry pronunciando las palabras "Te amo Hermione"…

**********************************************************************

…ok, lo admito, mi reprimida personalidad cursi salio a flote en este capitulo… espero sus RR.. bye.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola, hola!!.. pues que se nos esta acabando la historia… sniff, sniff, pero bueno, así es esto, no?, así que no hay más remedio… muchisimas gracias x sus criticas y comments.. los he leido todos y estoy tratando d seguir sus consejos, jijiji.. bueno, lo intento… pero a veces es inevitable seguir a los instintos.. en fin, ahí les va otro capitulo, espero que les guste…

**8ª Razón: Por que llegó a interrumpir el momento más maravilloso de mi vida **

"_Soñé contigo… con el espectro idealizado de los recuerdos donde tu estas a mi lado"_

Así rezaba la corta nota que esa mañana había recibido la chica, no tenía firma, pero después de años de revisar sus deberes, no tenía ninguna duda de quien la había escrito, aunque le costaba creer que el famoso y despistado Harry Potter tuviera un lado romántico y detallista, y es que simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo desde el día anterior…aun podía sentir el sabor de los labios de Potter sobre los suyos, y la placentera sensación de tener la mano del chico alrededor de su cintura mientras ella acariciaba sus alborotados cabellos, y si todo eso no bastaba para que se sintiera en la nube numero 7, las palabras "Te Amo" convertidas en un dulce susurro pronunciado por el moreno ojiverde eran suficientes para lograr que Hermione Granger, la perfecta e intachable Griffindor se encontrara divagando en un universo paralelo mientras recibía la primera clase del día, que por suerte, no compartía ni con Ron ni con Harry, pues eso hubiera acabado con cualquier intento suyo de poner atención a Las Reglas Gramaticales Más Importantes Para Traducir Runas.

Perfecto, a pesar de todos los pequeños inconvenientes del día anterior, aquel momento no merecía otro adjetivo que ese, había sido perfecto…. Ahora, hasta aquí, es probable que tu te estés preguntando algo así como… "OK, si, todo maravilloso, no?... pero, ¿que $%&/+$ sucedió después de que Harry le dijo a Hermione que la amaba?..." Bueno, pues debo aclararte que no era mi intención contarlo por que en realidad no tiene mucha relevancia, pero en vista de que la dueña de esta historia, Hermione Granger, quiere puntualizar otra de las razones por las que odia a la pelirroja de nombre Ginny Wesley, aquí va….

—**Interrupción no autorizada por la escritora, irrelevante, infinitamente corta, impuesta a la fuerza por Hermione Granger utilizando métodos ortodoxos propios de la época de la Inquisición—**

La frase "Te Amo" retumbo en mis oídos un millón de veces antes de que mi cerebro le encontrara algún significado, mire mis ojos en sus ojos y me sentí desfallecer, mis manos temblaron mientras acariciaba su rostro, mis labios pedían a gritos contestarle, quería decirle tantas cosas… pero no podía articular un par de palabras, así que, haciendo uso del supuesto valor que tengo como miembro de la casa de Griffindor, tomé con mis manos las suyas y toque sus labios, entreabrí mi boca para comenzar el más profundo de los besos que jamás haya tenido, su lengua dentro de la mía y la conmoción que esto me provocó lograron que ahora piense que no hay placer más exquisito que el beso francés, si me permiten la confesión.

Y entonces sucedió, él pronuncio esa pregunta que muchas veces soñé que me dijera, mientras me tomaba el mentón para retenerme muy cerca, de su boca brotaron esas palabras… "_Hermione… tu… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_" Estaba por responderle, mi enorme sonrisa ya lo decía todo, pero yo quería decírselo a él y a todo Hogwarts, quería gritar "¡SI, HARRY POTTER, SI QUIERO SER TU NOVIA!" especialmente para que toda la parte femenina del colegio se enterara… pero, osh, justo estaba por contestarle cuando el cuadro de la sala común se abrió, y escuchen esto, no sólo una pelirroja, sino la pelirroja y su hermano (que también es pelirrojo) entraron e interrumpieron el dulce momento que Mi Casi Novio (Harry Potter) y yo estábamos viviendo. Potter se separó lo suficiente de mí para poder pasar su brazo por mi espalda, cosa que sorprendió mucho más a Ron que a Ginny, quien sólo se limitó a sonreírnos y decirle a Harry algo así como "_Siento interrumpir pero… tenemos práctica de Quiddich, Harry, te estamos esperando"_… Y así, esos dos pelirrojos lo alejaron de mi… lo alejaron como por menos de un día y él se fue con ellos, me dejó ahí con la respuesta a su pregunta carcomiéndome por dentro, no lo vi en la cena y tampoco esta mañana, tal vez por que no quiere presionarme o tal vez por que ya se arrepintió, cualquiera de las dos opciones es un pensamiento malo, desde el momento en que me di cuenta de que todo lo que tengo de apuntes en esta clase es esta absurda nota que ni siquiera se si mandare… Oh, Merlín, si tan sólo supiera lo que Harry esta pensando…

—**Fin de la interrupción no autorizada por la escritora, irrelevante, infinitamente corta, impuesta a la fuerza por Hermione Granger utilizando métodos ortodoxos propios de la época de la Inquisición—**

La campana sonó, y por extraño que parezca, Hermione Granger fue la primera en salir, hay que reconocer que se veía un poco trastornada buscando por los pasillos a Potter, quien no se aparecía por ningún lado, en un arrebato de locura, la castaña estuvo a punto de llamarlo mediante el hechizo convocador.. ya saben, el típico "Accio…"… pero decidió en el último momento que sería bastante embarazoso para Harry salir volando por todo el castillo.

Transformaciones era la siguiente clase, y llegó allí cuando casi todos sus compañeros ya estaban sentados, incluido el pelirrojo Ron Wesley, fue en ese instante cuando Granger se percató de que algo no andaba bien, ¿Por qué Harry no estaba aun con Ron? ¿Por qué no había llegado? Y lo más importante… ¿Por qué no habían hablado Hermione y él en todo el día?..

—Ron.. ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Dónde esta Harry?...

Los ojos del pelirrojo fulminaron a Hermione con una rabia repentina que lo único que hizo fue acrecentar el mal presentimiento de la chica…

—¡Harry!... ¡HARRY!... ¿ACASO ES LO ÚNICO QUE SABES DECIR HERMIONE?...Harry es lo único que importa…Sabía que yo no tenía mucha oportunidad… pero esperaba que por lo menos tú ¡QUE POR LO MENOS TU HERMIONE ME ELIGIERAS A MI!...Pero… Ah Mierda… que más da lo que siente Ron, a quien le importa…

Con todas las miradas sobre él, Ronald Wesley se levantó bruscamente y salió del salón, dejando a la castaña petrificada y aún más confundida.

**********************************************************************

y…. ya se, ya se.. esta cortito el cap, verdad?.. tratare de actualizar en esta semana… peeeeero, dejen sus comments!!! :P


	10. Chapter 10

**9ª Razón: Por que se despidió de ELLA, pero a mi ni una nota me dejó**

—Ok, ustedes no están para saberlo, ni yo para contarlo, pero ¿que creen?—Una chica parada en lo que parece ser un auditorio ha tomado la palabra frente a un grupo de personas que no parecen precisamente amistosas—Tengo una buena razón para no haber actualizado pronto esta vez…

La joven escritora es interrumpida por un babel de gritos y bullas a los que tarda mucho en callar…

—¡Piedad!... casi muero de gastritis (eso me pasa por no comer), mi maestro de física me odia (eso me pasa por ser brillante, modestia aparte…. Aunque también puede ser por que no llevo el uniforme completo…)… mi enano particular, ósea mi hermano, hizo su primera comunión, y nos fuimos de party… esta bien, esta bien… creo que en esta ocasión no tengo excusas…

:P…

Disfrútenlo!...ah, y traten de no odiarme tanto!

Nunca en toda la historia de Hogwarts alguien había recorrido tan rápido el castillo como Granger, quien desquiciada y con una fuerte opresión dentro de sí, buscaba implacablemente a Harry Potter en cada rincón del castillo. Había incluso entrado a lugares no aptos para una chica… (Entiéndase: baños de hombres, dormitorios de hombres y los más sucios y tenebrosos salones abandonados del colegio)…Comenzaba a marearse, caminaba ya hacia la sala común dispuesta a no asistir a ninguna de sus clases nunca más en la vida, y con la esperanza de que al llegar a su dormitorio decidiera si la mejor manera de morir era ahogarse en un vaso de leche o cortarse las venas con galletas de animalitos… ¿Cuál sería menos doloroso?..

— ¿Hermione?—La llamó la voz de una chica

La castaña se giró para encontrarse con el rostro que en algún momento significó odio, y que tal vez, sólo tal vez, en esos momentos ya no representaba nada.

—Oh!... Hola Ginny—Saludó Granger cortésmente.

—¿Estas…. Bien.. Hermione?... —Preguntó la pelirroja cuidadosamente.

—¿eh?... Si… si… es sólo que estaba buscando a Harry, ahí algo que quiero decirle…. —Comentó distraída Hermione.

La cara de Ginny lo dijo todo, Hermione sintió la furia renacer de nuevo desde sus entrañas hasta la garganta, Ginny sabía, ella sabía donde estaba Harry, Granger, quien ingenuamente había llegado a imaginar que la amistad con Ginny volvería después de todo, no pudo evitar imaginar que cortaba finamente una cebolla que tenía cara de la pelirroja..(Bueno, hasta las lágrimas le salieron…)…Y así, en ese estado de furia, salieron de su boca las palabras que durante toda la mañana se había estado repitiendo a ella misma:

—¡¿Dónde esta?!

**********************************************************************

Tumbado sobre su cama, Ron Wesley lidiaba con la agonía propia de un amor no correspondido, mientras intentaba inútilmente ocupar su mente en otra cosa que no fuera "esa" castaña…

—¿Por que Hermione?... de tantas chicas en este castillo… me tenía que enamorar de Hermione…—murmuró para si mismo.

Ya habían pasado algunas horas desde su discusión con Granger, estaba por oscurecer, ¿Por qué rayos no podía dejar de pensar en ella?... ¿Y Harry?... por lo menos a Hermione ya se lo había dicho, pero Harry, su amigo, casi hermano…Definitivamente había elegido el momento menos indicado para irse…

—Si al menos supiera donde esta….ojala hubiera podido acompañarlo…—Volvió a pensar el pelirrojo en voz alta.

—Vaya, creo que es la primera vez que coincidimos en algo—Comentó Hermione Granger con una triste sonrisa desde la puerta del dormitorio de chicos.

El chico se levantó de su cama tan pronto se dio cuenta de la presencia de Hermione, y un incómodo silencio se esparció durante un par de minutos, mientras que ambos esperaban que el otro comenzara a hablar.

—Hermione… yo… siento la forma en que te hable esta mañana…—Al fin dijo Ron.

La castaña se alejo de la puerta y se fue a sentar cerca del pelirrojo mientras trataba de evitar el contacto con sus ojos…¿Acaso existiría en verdad una forma de ser sincera con él sin hacerle daño?...

—Ron… tú eres una persona muy especial para mi, yo…no tienes idea de cuanto te quiero…somos amigos, y…—Comenzó Granger.

—Si, Hermione, ese es el maldito problema, yo no se si pueda seguir siendo tu amigo…¿Sabes lo difícil que es?—Se levantó el chico dejando ver su desesperación—¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que ha sido durante años?

Hermione observó nerviosa como el pelirrojo se sentaba a su lado y acercaba los labios a su cuello mientras le susurraba…"¿Sabes lo complicado que resulta en estos momentos tenerte aquí, a mi lado, con tus labios tan cerca de los míos, y no poder hacer nada?"…

—Ron, basta—Apenas murmuró Hermione, mientras el chico tomaba con sus manos el mentón de la castaña, obligándola a estar frente al él, con sus rostros separados por apenas un par de centímetros.

—No puedo Hermione—Le dijo Ron acercándose más a ella—Tu me conoces, soy incapaz de hacerle eso a Harry…

A casi nada de besarse, la distancia que los separaba se acortaba, Hermione quería morirse en ese preciso instante, hubiera dado lo que fuera por desaparecer de ahí, levantarse indignada y largarse de ese lugar de una buena vez, pero su cuerpo no respondía, y su mente sólo podía pensar en lo doloroso que todo eso resultaba para Ron… y Harry…si tan sólo él no se hubiera ido, si no la hubiera dejado sola, sin siquiera despedirse… San Harry Potter, el chico con complejo de mártir… ¿de verdad lo amaba?... ¿Enserio él la amaba a ella?... ¿Por qué se había ido sin despedirse?... ¿Cuándo volvería?...

El aliento de Ronald Wesley mucho más cerca de lo que jamás había estado la devolvió a la realidad y…

**********************************************************************

AaaAAaaAa!!... O- Por- Dios!... q oNda cOn estE caPi!!... creo que ora si la escritora se volvió loka…Si, yo se… es que como ya casi casi me despido…(…sniff, sniff…esto ya se va a acabar)….ps como que me emocione y creo q exagere un poquitito el drama…y eso que esto es comedia..ja!... a q caray, ps ya les digo, ando bn tristona y no me quiero ir, pero como ya es tiempo, ni modo…asi q, no sean malitos, los RR son gratis!!...jijiji…. pD: dejen muchos, por que si no el final no va star weno….buajaja… No es broma!!... Es enserio… ok, ok… si es broma, ya, pueden bajar sus varitas.


	11. Chapter 11

**10ª Razón:… Porque... un momento… ¿Odiarla yo?.. ¿Pero como podría odiar yo a mi madrina de bodas?... Por supuesto que no!!**

¿A qué sabe una lágrima? ¿Al dolor?, ¿al sufrimiento?... mientras la enésima lágrima que mis ojos han derramado corre por mi mejilla, me pregunto que es lo que tiene una lágrima para provocar en mi tanto desconsuelo, tanta angustia. Cada día que pasa, desde hace ya dos meses me he sentado junto a ese ventanal a derramar cientos de gotas de amargura, miro en mi reflejo y a veces con suerte encuentro un atisbo de la felicidad que pude haber sentido un día, y mientras recuerdo cada inútil momento en el que ambos estuvimos juntos, me pregunto incansable si algún día él regresará.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para que dejes de llorar por él?—preguntó la voz de un chico detrás de ella.

Inmediatamente, sin siquiera limpiar las evidencias de su dolor, la chica se levantó, tomó sus cosas y caminó apresurada hacia la salida de la biblioteca.

Ron la siguió y esperó hasta que ambos estuvieran fuera del lugar para llamarla:

—¡Hermione!—Gritó el pelirrojo, esta vez no la dejaría escabullirse, inútilmente había intentado por semanas acercarse a ella para reparar los pequeños pedazos que quedaban de su rota amistad. Pero todo era en vano, la castaña, obstinada y dispuesta a no volver a estar ni lejanamente cerca de Ron, había hecho todo cuanto pudo para no volver a cruzar ni la mirada con el pelirrojo.

—¡Hermione!—Le oyó gritar por segunda ocasión, estaba cansada de huirle y lo extrañaba tanto…Si tan sólo ese fatídico día nunca hubiera existido, si aquello nunca hubiera pasado, deseaba tanto que ambos volvieran a ser amigos y sólo eso… amigos nada más…

Estaba por alcanzarla, pero antes de que intentase detenerla, ella paró de caminar, se dio la vuelta y estática esperó hasta que él llegase frente a ella.

—Por favor, perdóname—Dijo sin rodeos y con toda la sinceridad con la que se puede decir algo, mirándola a los ojos suplicante y arrepentido—En verdad lamento todo lo que sucedió ese día, yo…no quise, bueno…

—Ese día, Ronald Wesley, no sucedió nada en absoluto entre tú y yo… nosotros nunca…—Comenzó Hermione lo más impersonal que pudo

—Si, si… lo sé, Hermione, tu y yo nunca nos besamos, pero no digas que no sucedió nada, ese día yo me comporte como un imbécil, intenté besarte, y destruí por completo nuestra amistad—Interrumpió el chico desesperado—Sólo quisiera que todo volviera a ser como hasta antes de ese día.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír, "Siempre tan directo, dice las cosas sin pensar"...se dijo para si misma, había extrañado tanto esa elocuencia suya…

Su sonrisa le hizo reafirmar la ya casi nula esperanza de que todo se arreglaría.

**********************************************************************

Los había estado observando desde lejos desde que llegó al castillo, había seguido a Hermione hasta el momento en que se topó con Ron, la había visto llorar frente a ese ventanal y también se había sorprendido al notar su reacción al advertir a Ron cerca de ella, como lo esquivó y como se detuvo para escucharle… no alcanzaba a escuchar lo que el pelirrojo decía, pero no podía evitar que le hirviera la sangre al ver la manera en la que estaba reaccionando Hermione, le ponía tan celoso la forma en la que ella le sonreía a Ron. "¡Diablos!... es que cualquiera que los viera pensaría que es la típica pelea de novios, donde el chico le ruega a su chica que le perdone por la estupidez del otro día"… ese tipo de pensamientos invadían la mente de Potter, alternados por la incansable pregunta que le estaba partiendo la cabeza en dos ¿Qué había sucedido mientras él se fue?

—¿Potter?—Escuchó una voz a sus espaldas y se giró de inmediato para ver quien era, había pasado tantos días en alerta permanente, que sacar su varita no fue más que un instinto para él, aunque para el chico frente a él fue mucho más que eso. Cualquiera hubiera salido corriendo con el aspecto que Harry tenía en ese momento.

—¿Que..que rayos haces…?—Contestó Malfoy mucho más pálido de lo normal, sin dejar de mirar aprensivamente hacia la varita del ojiverde.

Divertido con la expresión de Draco, y confiado en que ya nada podía sucederle después de lo que había logrado, Harry bajo la varita y saludó cortésmente.

—Ah!... Hola Malfoy.

—¿Él…esta…?...—Preguntó el chico asimilando la razón del regreso de Harry a Hogwarts.

—¿Muerto?—Completó Potter— Sí… o algo así…En realidad en estos momentos Voldemort esta en un estado mucho peor que simplemente eso…

**********************************************************************

—¿Sólo amigos, cierto?—Preguntó Ron después de que Hermione accediera a perdonarle y ambos se dieran un abrazo de reconciliación.

—Sï, sólo eso—Contestó la chica sonriente.

—Bueno, no cabe duda de que Harry tiene mucha suerte—Dijo resignado el pelirrojo, aunque visiblemente feliz.

—¡Ron!... ¡Hermione!—Un chico apareció de la esquina de un pasillo llamándoles emocionado—¿No lo han escuchado?...Dicen que Harry ha regresado, un chico de Ravenclaw lo ha visto pasar frente al despacho de McGonagall… y El Profeta dice que Quien-Ustedes-Saben ha muerto… todo ha terminado…Harry lo logró!!...

Neville tenía una enorme sonrisa y hablaba tan rápido que apenas se entendía lo que decía, pero no necesito repetirlo, por que antes de que hubiera terminado, Granger y Wesley salieron apresuradamente en busca de su casi-novio y amigo respectivamente....

**********************************************************************

Lo encontré tumbado en una banca del jardín más alejado del castillo, no se ni cómo lo reconocí, estaba tan distinto a la última vez que lo ví… ya no parecía el distraído chico de diecisiete años que yo creía conocer, me daba la impresión de que habían transcurrido poco más de cinco años desde que él se había ido.

Sus rasgos se habían endurecido, y aunque su complexión era la misma, en sus hermosos ojos verdes había algo diferente. A pesar de todo esto, me estremecí igual que aquella noche donde nos besamos al sentir su mirada sobre mí, y resurgió en mí esa desesperante necesidad de abrazarle y besarle, y sentir que sólo me pertenecía a mí.

Harry la miró acercarse lentamente, y aunque le dio gusto comprobar que aun se estremecía con su sola mirada, también descubrió con temor que ella lo miraba intrigada, sabía que él había cambiado, ojala también supiera que sus sentimientos hacia ella seguían intactos… incluso si ella ya no lo amaba.

Se levantó cuando vio que Hermione ya había llegado hasta donde él se encontraba, estaba tan hermosa como siempre, y por un momento se permitió perderse en sus exquisitos rasgos y su cabello alborotado.

Intente acariciarle la mejilla, con la única intención de demostrarme a mi misma que lo que estaba viviendo era real, pero fue sólo eso, un intento, pues él se alejo de mí dándome la espalda y destrozándome el corazón, y provocando que mil cuchillas me atravesaran el alma. Mientras mi mano volvía a su sitio mi garganta se cerró, y sin aviso previo, mis lágrimas comenzaron a brotar con fuerzas renovadas.

Aunque Potter deseaba tanto como ella volver a sentirle, no sería más que torturarse a si mismo si ella ya no le quería como él a ella…Por que tal vez ya lo había olvidado, y tal vez ella y Ron habían iniciado algo…Sus sollozos lo devolvieron a la realidad y cuando se giró la descubrió sentada en la banca donde él había estado, lloraba lo más silenciosa que podía…

—No… por favor no llores—susurró Harry sentándose a mi lado, limpiando con sus manos mis lágrimas en un desesperado intento por detenerlas. Tal vez era simplemente que se sentía culpable o tal vez…tal vez…

—Hermione… escucha…yo tenía que irme, ambos sabemos que era mi deber, y era algo que sólo podía hacer yo solo…tal vez no fue demasiado tiempo, pero te extrañe mucho y mi único motivo para regresar aquí, vivo, fuiste tu…a pesar de que he cambiado, yo…sigo sintiendo lo mismo por ti… pero esta bien si tu no sientes lo mismo por ti… quiero que sepas que respetaré la desición que tomes …y si haz iniciado otra relación, no te preocupes…

Un segundo, esperen un segundo… ¡Mierda!, ¿Qué rayos me acaba de decir?...¿Me dijo que aún sigue enamorado de mi?... ¿Mencionó algo de que yo tenía otra relación?...

—¿QUÉ?—Reaccionó alterada Hermione—¡Pero si yo creí que el que me había olvidado eras tu!...¿Me estas intentando decir que soy libre de iniciar otra relación, cuando las últimas ocho semanas me la he pasado como alma en pena por tu culpa?

—Espera—Interrumpió Harry entre confundido y contento—¿Quieres decir que tu y Ron no…?

—¿Ron y yo?... ¡No!...Claro que no—

—¿Te has pasado las ultimas ocho semanas pensando en mi?—Repitió Potter con una enorme sonrisa y aspecto seductor

Lo vi acercarse peligrosamente hacía mi, tenía la certeza de que me decía algo, pues observaba cómo sus labios se movían, pero eran precisamente eso, sus labios, lo que me había desconectado con la realidad, en lo único en lo que mi cabeza pensaba era en sus celestiales labios, y en el inmenso deseo de que la distancia que me separaba de ellos se esfumara. Sentí como su mano me tomaba por la cintura, mientras me tumbaba sobre la banca, rozando cada parte de su cuerpo con el mío, antes de que por fin saciara mi sed de besarle sintiendo su boca sobre la mía, y sus labios conduciéndome lentamente hacia la más exquisita felicidad.

—Cásate conmigo—susurró el chico a su oído haciendo que ella se estremeciera por completo debajo de él.

FIN


End file.
